frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Laela Celestine Hammond
Laela Celestine Hammond Gryffindor (Roleplayed by Freja ) Aspect Much to the dismay of my maternal families, the Desford and Greyson families, I took after my father Corbin and the Hammond family in more ways than just one. I am a Metamorphmagus, in my natural state I have dark red hair, like my grandfather Torvulhd and I have naturally green-gold coloured eyes, like my grandmother Kaeya. As a child at the age of 4 or 5 Corbin, my father appeared in front of me and joined my tea party. Alfreda Xavier, my adoptive grandmother witnessed this, she watched our interaction and determined he was of no threat. That was when I began using my ability to change my eye color to a soft violet and my hair color to a vibrant blue. Eerily reminiscent to the trademark look of my father. Occasionally, I like to play around with the hair and eye color of my mother. While I do love having her grey eyes, I have never felt like her blond hair particularly suits me and I always go for something more similar to my natural red, something like a pomegranate. About Laela The House of Greyson and The House of Hammond were pure for generations. My father Corbin Hammond comes from a very rare family of Metamorphmagi and my mother Adélaïde Greyson was born into a Pure-blood Supremacist family. Alaistaire Greyson, my grandfather, my mother Adélaïde's father despised my father Corbin's father, my grandfather Torvulhd since their own years together at Hogwarts. Even though Alaistaire's younger sister, my Great Aunt Elorah has fallen in love with and married a metamorphmagus man. Alaistaire found this unforgivable and convinced their father to disown her. With that Elorah was wiped from the family tree. My parents Corbin and Adélaïde had always been very good friends even though they knew their families did not approve. They had always had a connection since their first encounter as children at Hogwarts. Even when apart this young couple was determined to last no matter what anyone else thought of them. During their last year at Hogwarts Corbin and Adélaïde become very serious about their relationship, so much so as to become engaged. Unaware that she was on the same path as her aunt before her. Alaistaire had to reach out to his banished sister when he learned Adélaïde was with child, she was pregnant with me. With the family shame looming, Alaistaire pleaded for shelter and protection of Adélaïde while he and his wife Yvaine sought out safety for her and Corbin. Alaistaire and Yvaine were killed that very same night. Torvulhd Hammond loved his son, my father more than he hated the Greyson family. He and his wife, my grandmother Kaeya gave their son blessing to live with Elorah and Iain. After the funeral of Albus Dumbeldore, then her own mother and father. My mother Adélaïde and my father Corbin prepared for the arrival of their only child (b. January 1) a daughter they named Laela Celestine Hammond. Corbin and Adélaïde made plans to find a home of their own for their little family. Having learned the Animagus transformation, both were in an animal form when they were attacked while on a very rare 'date night'. I became an orphan soon after I was born, my Great Aunt Elorah and her husband Iain have raised me as their own from then on in our family home Greyson Manor. Quintessence I will be the first to admit, I am bit of a wild card, I don't always use my best judgement. I'm let my heart lead the way, my emotions more so than by my brain and what common sense tells me. I am not gullible but I can be a bit naïve, I am not apprehensive, but I do have a tendency to be very, very slightly cautious when danger is all too obviously imminent. I am not fearful, like a true Gryffindor I am actually quite bold. My bright blue hair color, and violet eyes should be a give away. Possessions Etymology My first name; Laela is Arabic and it is a variation of the name Layla or Laila, It means born at night or night fall. Other meanings include; intoxication, dark, or dark beauty. My middle name Celestine is French and it is a variation of the name Celeste it means celestial, heavenly, of sky. My (maternal) last name Greyson is English and it means gray-haired: son of the Gray family, son of Gregory or watchful. My (paternal) last name Hammond is German and it means high protection, ancestor protection, or home. Greyson Motto: Hoc securior Motto Translation: Safer by this Hammond Motto: Per tot descrimina verun Motto Translation: Through so many dangers Category:Characters Category:Laela Hammond